


You're lucky we're stuck together

by crotchashton



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Or not, Werewolf, yep sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotchashton/pseuds/crotchashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanted me! You wanted me in the restaurant” he groaned, slipping his fingers in his pants to feel the hardened flesh. The hand that tried to stop him, wavered in the air before it was pulled back. “You wanted me” Nathan breathed. “All of me.. why not anymore” it sounded more like a whine from the back of his throat as he thrusted up against his leg. “Fuck me”  he breathed. Jay shook his head “I can’t!” he whispered, forgetting how to breath for a seconds as Nathan’s skilled fingers pushed at the head of his cock. “Why! Why not?!” was his answer, his hands pulling Jay’s pants down, his boxers coming with it. Jay closed his eyes before whispering: “I’ll knock you up”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're lucky we're stuck together

"you need to be more careful" jay gritted through his teeth as he held the boy beneath him. "I don't want to share you" His head leaned down, boring his teeth into his neck. The boy let out a scream, grunting as he tried to push his shaking body up from the bed but failing miserably. Jay immediately circled an arm around his belly, pushing him up, letting his hips snap repeatedly against the boy's ass. "I'm y-yours" the bruised boy moaned out, his eyes tightly closed.

"what's that?" Jay mockingly asked, letting his hips stop for a second.

He knew Jay has always been the kind of boyfriend that would get jealous really fast. He has always been the kind of man who would put an arm around him when they were in public, grab his hands to make sure he was alright. He was the kind of boyfriend that would sit next to him and place a hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his nose as he waited for him to speak and assure him he was alright. He was the guy who would notice that one man staring at his boy, no matter how far away he stood.  
But this?

Jay grinned down at him, his lips traveling up to his ear, biting it harshly. Nathan groaned, feeling the vibrations traveling down.

Jay had gone violent with his actions. His eyes.. they had turned gray almost, like his whole brain just stopped working and all his actions were based on pure lust and desire. His will to show everyone who owned him, who was his mate. To scent him. Making sure that anyone that even came close to Nathan, would know that he belonged to Jay.

He knew what had triggered this reaction… while a grunting and sweating Jay worked his way to complete domination and pleasure point, Nathan thought, with some trouble because of the guy pounding in his ass, about what he had done.

 

"hey handsome" the guy winked at him, biting his lip as he trailed his eyes all over Nathan's body. The said boy turned around quickly, shooting the man daggers from his eyes as he hurried away. As he kept walking he felt people staring at him.. more importantly, his ass. When an old man didn't even turn his head away when Nathan caught him staring, he mumbled “rude” and frowned at him before he walked quickly away. Grabbing his phone he looked at the time.  8:10 flashed in bright white numbers over the screen.

He was late.

He groaned inwardly as he walked faster, feeling the eyes of men still on his back.

Suddenly he stopped. Maybe he had forgotten something? Maybe he did something wrong? That would explain all the staring he got! It wasn’t like he was dressed better or that he had put on tight pants to make his ass look- pants! He didn’t remember he had put on pants!

In a flash Nathan looked down to check if he had put on pants.

He had.

Then why was everyone staring at him? He felt.. violated in some way. They weren't supposed to stare like this! He turned around slowly, feeling really uncomfortable as a guy approached him. The black haired man moved his eyes over his body, checking him out. Nathan slowly backed off but the man wouldn’t have it. "Want to go to my place?" he winked, his hands moving forwards, groping his ass as he murmured it in his ear, biting it softly. Nathan pulled away with a squeal. His hands covered his own ass as he ran to the other side of the path he was walking on. His face was red as he kept walking, staring straight ahead. He still saw eyes on him the whole way and he sped up, speed walking down the road.

“jay!” Nathan called loudly, rushing between the chairs that were standing in the restaurant to his lover. A man with curly hair that was shaved on the sides quickly looked up with his phone in his hands. His eyes followed the way Nathan was stumbling between the objects as he pushed his way towards him. “Nathan?” he asked worriedly as he quickly stood up. 

Jay pushed himself off of his chair and moved towards him, engulfing him in his arm.

“hey..” jay murmured, his right hand coming up to softly stroke at Nathan’s cheek.

“what’s wrong?” Jay asked it so full of worry Nathan looked up. He shook his head and slowly stepped back, making Jay’s hand lose contact. “nothing, I just..”Jay stepped forward and pushed his face in his neck as he breathed in, hard. Nathan freezed, pondering over if he might smell that dark guy’s scent. “Jay.. Jay I-“ Nathan gulped. “I didn’t know.. I didn’t know what to do.. he just touched me, I-“ jay pulled back a couple inches and turned his head. His nails were slowly digging into Nathan’s hips through his pants and his breath hitched. “He?” Jay hissed at the thought of someone touching Nathan. Nathan nodded, his head bowing forward as he stared at Jay’s feet.

“Guys are staring at me.. I tried to- Jay?” With no words his boyfriend had pushed his hands into his pants. His warm and sweaty hands covering each buttock, kneading them.

“uh.. dude? We’re in public?” Nathan joked, trying to take a step back from Jay. He knew people were starting to stare at them. “Nathan..” Jay breathed in, his lips touching his skin at his neck.

He softly petted his back in awkwardness. “Jay!”he hissed quietly. “I know you like to take risks with sex.. but sex in public is going a bit far for me..” Jay chuckled, his laugh was silent but the vibrations of his voice traveled to Nathans body. “I’m not” he mumbled against his neck.

His hot breath indicated that he moved towards his ear. “But you are going to, in about 5 minutes”

Nathan stopped breathing for a sec..

_Heat_

“Oh my god” Nathan whimpered, his face heating up as his hands flew to his butt. “I’m not- I’m not leaking yet.. am I?” He pulled away from him and turned his head to look at his backside.

Turning back to Jay he made an annoyed face. “Jay!” he snapped. Jay couldn’t hide his grin. “It’s not funny!” he crossed his arms across his chest and made a pouty face. “Guys have been groping my ass and trying to get me to come home with them the whole walk from home!” he knew he looked like a little boy, standing there with his arms crossed and his bottom lip pulled out but it was all worth it.

Cause he knew Jay got jealous easily. And he knew what buttons and nerves to push to get him to the edge. “You what?” Jay raised an eyebrow. His jaw was clenched and he breathed somewhat harder. Nathan shrugged. “Guys, they were all over me.” A small smile played on his lips as he moved towards the other chair that was in front of the chair Jay had been sitting on. He sat down, sighing at the feeling of finally sitting down. “Hot damn” he muttered. “My ass is all groped and-“ he squealed.

“No. one. Touches. You.” Jay grunted, having grabbed Nathan and pulled him up. With a grunt he threw him over his shoulder. “Except you?” he asked hopefully, waving to the wide eyed people that were watching them. Jay just grunted. Laughing, Nathan drummed on the lovely back he was facing.

Jay paid the waiter who was standing near the exit, his eyes were watching the boy who was on his shoulder while he accepted the cash, not much with a lot of talking.

 

“Jay?” it had been quiet for a while, walking to the hotel.

Nathan could feel himself dripping, knowing the five minutes must be over soon.

“Jay?” he repeated,  biting his lip. “I.. I think I’m.. oh fuck.. it’s- it’s starting” Nathan groaned and let his head hang. His hips flexed and grinded against Jay’s shoulder. “J-Jay” No answer came back but he could feel how the movements quickened of Jay’s steps. “Fucking hell” Nathan groaned, pushing his crotch against his collarbone, his teeth biting his bottom lip as he groaned heatedly. His hands gripped on the edge of Jay’s shirt as he balled it up in his fists, wanting to put the material in his mouth to stop him from screaming Jay’s name. So he did. “Nathan?” Jay asked worriedly when he realized his shirt was being pushed up and the muffled sounds that were heard. “You still okay there?” He didn’t know what it was like to be in heat, seeing as how only the Omega’s got in heat. And him, as alpha, was only affected by the smell of an omega when it was in this state.

Nathan just groaned, feeling sweaty on his forehead. He had his eyes closed but he could hear a door opening and footsteps entering a hallway. They stopped and Jay softly grabbed his shirt and pulled his out of his grasp before slowly lowering him on the ground. Nathan was shaking, his breathing was fast and it seemed like the his voice was high pitched with the sounds he was making.

The boy kept quiet as much as he could, his fists were almost white with the pressure he put his fingers on them. “p-please” he begged, his eyes closed but not moving. Jay stood there, staring at him. His fingers felt like they were tingling to touch him, to _please_ him like Nathan wanted him to. Without noticing, he had taken a step forwards, his hands on his face.

The elevator made a noise as the doors graciously opened. With one last look at his boyfriend, Jay let his face go and stepped into the small space. Like a little puppy, Nathan followed him. The short and quickened breaths were still coming out of his mouth but his head was still looking down. “Are you scared?” Jay had asked it like it was a question but the minute he asked, the room felt suffocating and thick with the wrong air. It was more of a statement, he realized.

Nathan said nothing, but his teeth kept biting his bottom lip and his knees kept quivering under his weight. Jay could feel his arousal, his scent was smothering. His eyelids fell half closed. He wanted to touch him so badly but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to take advantage of the boy now that he was in his heat. He gulped, his fist clenching and unclenching. Suddenly a pair of wet lips were pressed on his. Soft, thick lips moving over his own and a hot tongue that slipped over his bottom lip. “Jay..please” Nathan begged, wanting him so badly. “You said you wanted me” His fingers slipped under his shirt, tracing the skin that was covered in goose bumps. “You wanted me” he repeated, his mouth engulfing his lips as he sucked on them. “Take me” pushing his body against his, he grinded on it, breathing hard into his mouth. “Jay- fuck.. take me” Jay shook his head. “Nathan.. you.. this is your first time in heat” His face was mere centimeters away from Nathans. But even though the smell, the feeling and just.. being with him was making Jay clouded with lust, he couldn’t. Not like this.

The elevator stopped, opening the doors. With a quick push Jay got Nathan off of him and he walked with a bit of a rush towards their apartment, getting the key and opening the door.

Once inside the safety of the room, Nathan stepped in it too, locking the door.

“Listen to me” Jay said, carefully, turning around to look at him. “You _can’t_. We can’t have sex!” he stared at him but Nathan wouldn’t have it. He pulled his own shirt off and walked towards him. He pushed his face into his neck, mouthing at the skin. “Please” he mumbled against it. “I need you” his fingers pulled at the button of his trousers. Jay tried to pull his fingers off of it, his hands grabbing Nathans with a  harsh tug. The boy almost growled, impatiently and frustrated. “You wanted me! You wanted me in the restaurant” he groaned, slipping his fingers in his pants to feel the hardened flesh. The hand that tried to stop him, wavered in the air before it was pulled back. “You wanted me” Nathan breathed. “All of me.. why not anymore” it sounded more like a whine from the back of his throat as he thrusted up against his leg. “Fuck me”  he breathed. Jay shook his head “I can’t!” he whispered, forgetting how to breath for a seconds as Nathan’s skilled fingers pushed at the head of his cock. “Why! Why not?!” was his answer, his hands pulling Jay’s pants down, his boxers coming with it. Jay closed his eyes before whispering: “I’ll knock you up”.

It was quiet for a second before two green eyes were blocking his view. He could feel the hesitance there was when he said it, the hands not trying to touch his cock that desperately anymore.

Nathan frowned. “what?” he whispered, his voice small and innocent. The older man sighed and took a deep breath. “Your heat.. it’s made for.. well.. for pregnancies.” He bit his lip, not daring to open his eyes he had apparently closed. He heard a laugh escaping from that oh so full lips Nathan had. “Dude, you can’t knock me up.. that’s for mating” He let out a nervous laugh and slipped his own hands under the belt of his trousers and pulled them down in a hurry. “Now for the love of god, please stop staring at me like I will suddenly get a big belly and fuck me” Jay chuckled before opening his eyes. “Nathan I-“ Jay couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was pushed on the bed, two hungry eyes hovering over him as his lips were attacking his. “No, no you fucker” Nathan answered back, growling at him, his hips thrusting against Jay’s. “Don’t you fucking dare” he pushed his lips back onto his before he could even think about an answer.

Jay sighed in his mouth, his hands coming up to tangle in Nathan’s hair, tugging. “fuck-“ Nathan moaned, his eyes closed as he rutted against Jay’s thigh. His lips moved towards his neck, biting his flesh and marking him. He moaned against his skin, his hips moving slightly.

Jay wanted to speak, wanted to make Nathan wait and hear him out but the sight knocked the breath out of him. Nathan was fingering himself, his lips parted slightly as he thrusted back against his fingers. “s-shit” Jay whispered huskily. The boy just grinned at him, pushing his fingers further in himself, moaning harder.  “come on, bad boy” he whimpered when he felt Jay’s fingers tracing his opening. “take me” he whispered that against his neck, sighing and gasping.

“please.. Jay- I” With a small trust, Jay pushed himself into the whimpering boy. “Like this?” he chuckled, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Nathan moaned and nodded frantically. “y-yeah- fuck” His face fell down to Jay’s shoulder, breathing in and out. Jay slowly pulled back, laughing loudly at the way Nathan’s face twisted like he was about to cry. He looked down, realizing his pants and boxers were still around his ankles, his shoes were still on and his shirt.. well, he was sweating right through it. “N- oh!” Jay felt a pressure on his lower halve and he realized Nathan was- “Holy shit- Nathan? Are you riding me?” his pupils were almost black, clouded like he wasn’t there.

And for this moment, he knew he wasn’t there. His heat had taken over, completely. He could only focus on lust and want to be filled. But that didn’t mean Jay didn’t trust up into him or that Jay didn’t try to hold his moans in and failing completely. That also didn’t mean that his fingers weren’t in his hair, pulling him down to kiss him breathlessly. Or that he didn’t try to grab his hips, pull him up and slamming into him repeatedly.

Cause he did, repeatedly.

He held the moaning, shaking and whimpering boy up, slamming into him as fast as he could, grunting his name. “I-“ Nathan tried to speak but his muscles had already given up on him, making Jay do all the work. Not that that was an unfamiliar situation.

But Jay knew what he meant. With a harsh turn and a short scream of panic from Nathan, Jay had thrown him on the bed, slamming back into him as fast as he could. “Oh!!” Jay smiled, licking a stripe up his neck as his face grew hotter and his stomach made turns, waiting for the pleasure. “Nat- I-“ This time it was jay who couldn’t form words, his mind had shut off and was only focusing on pleasuring Nathan. He started to say things.. things that he didn’t even want him to hear. “You’re mine, Nathan Sykes” He growled, biting harshly, still thrusting into him, feeling his knot to expand.

“I’m gonna breed you” he moaned, his face tugged into his neck. “Fuck you till you’re full of me” his thrusts started to go erratic, moans filled the room without much content. Unless you count the blabbering of Jay as important information. Blabbering like: “Fuck, I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk, you’re so full.. full of me” or “I’m gonna fill you up, make you so full of my come..” and “Mine. You’re _my_ mate” The moment he spilled the world “mate” he fell down on top of Nathan, groaning as he felt himself emptying inside of Nathan. “Fuck- fuck” he moaned, still thrusting but barely because of the knot. Slowly his thrusting stopped and the only sound that was heard was the heavy breathing of Jay and the whimpers of Nathan. Jay opened his eyes, staring at the boy he loved so much, seeing him stare back. “hey..” Jay said slowly, smiling down at him. “Are you okay?” he could see how Nathan was glaring at him, his eyes wide and his mouth open like he wanted to say something. “First heat.. just relax.. breath” Jay mumbled, trying to relax him but all he got was a quiet boy. “should-“ he was cut off by Nathan, his voice shaky and high. “mate” he said, his eyebrows were pulled together. “oh..” Jay said back, lifting his body up. “Nath- I.. I can explain” He sighed, closing his eyes. “You’re lucky we’re stuck together” he heard the boy say back.

He chuckled, feeling himself release the stress. “You’re not mad at me?” he murmered, his nose brushing his. He shook his head, smiling bright and full of light. “Nah” was his answer.

“As long as you’re in charge of the diaper changing” he joked, crinkles by his eyes to show Jay he was joking.

 

Maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo.. yeah, if you have anything you want to say to me, just do it :) Also if it's.. things I'm not gonna be happy about cause well, we need to learn from mistakes! but thanks for reading :) x oh! And tumblr: crotchathan.tumblr.com


End file.
